


Quidditch and Other Foreplay

by ZionSunrise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Draco, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Breeding, Drarry, Dubious Consent, Fetish, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Harry, Slash, Smut, alph beta omega, omega - Freeform, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionSunrise/pseuds/ZionSunrise
Summary: Harry has never considered himself a lucky person.  But when his heat hits during a quidditch game, sending him tumbling from the sky, he figures it can't get much worse.  Luckily, Draco Malfoy is there to save him... and claim him publicly.A/b/o and shades of noncon that go with that.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry awoke feeling... odd.  He had no other words for it.  His head twinged a bit when he moved it, and his forehead felt hot.  He groaned as he slid to his feet.  He felt warm all over.  And something itched at him under his skin.  He dressed quickly, hating the sensation of rough cloth against his skin.  Had his clothes always been that itchy?  He fussed with them as he walked down the corridor with Ron.

 

"You alright, mate?" his best friend asked, side-eyeing him.  

 

Harry nodded, smoothing his hair off his forehead.  He felt Ron's gaze on him but couldn't seem to meet it.  "Fine.  Must have eaten something off." 

 

"Well get it together.  We'll have no chance at all of beating Slytherin with you out."  Ron punched his arm lightly, and Harry felt warmer than before.  They sat across from Hermione, and Ron began loading his plate.  Harry settled for a glass of pumpkin juice.  He didn't feel nauseous exactly, but he didn't want to be puking up anything substantial if it came to that.  

 

"Are you alright, Harry?  You look- flushed." Hermione said.  He couldn't seem to meet her eyes either.  That was odd.

 

"'M fine," Harry muttered, taking small sips of his juice.  "Just a bit nervous, that's all."

 

"I'll keep Malfoy off you if he tries anything," Ron said, stretching his fingers.  "Not to mention Fred and George."  Harry felt a surge of gratitude.  It felt very good to be protected today.

 

"Thanks, Ron.  I'm more worried about the beaters.  Bole's got it out for me this year, I swear."  He lost track of the conversation for a while.  Once again he found himself staring at the back of Malfoy's head, but this time was different... He certainly didn't feel suspicious.  Maybe his subconscious had picked up on some wrongdoing.  Malfoy swiveled around and met his gaze, smirking at him.  A surge of attraction forced its way through him.  Harry turned away, staring into the orange juice.

 

"Harry," Ron said. "Are you sure you're alright?"  Harry gulped in a deep breath of fresh air.  Even Ron was starting to look attractive.  There was something definitely wrong with him.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, scooting out from the table.  "I just want to get this over with."

 

"And then see Madame Pomfry?" Hermione prompted.

 

"Sure," Harry said, giving her a wave before walking down the long aisle of the Great Hall.  He made it to the changing rooms before Ron cornered him again.  

 

"Mate-" Ron said, standing closer than usual to Harry.  Harry found himself breathing in Ron's strong, earthy smell.  He wanted to rip his clothes off, kneel on the bench and let Ron do whatever he wanted to him.  "Harry."  Harry snapped his head back.  Ron's face was bright red, and he shifted from foot to foot.  "I think you're going into heat."

 

"What's heat?" Harry asked stupidly, stripping to his shorts and throwing on his quidditch robes.  He paused as his hand brushed across his ass.  His shorts were damp.  He shrugged it off.

 

"It's- well-  Didn't Dumbledore tell you about all that stuff?"  Harry shook his head.  "Hagrid?  Anyone?"  Ron's face grew even redder, and he was looking at the ceiling, pointedly away from Harry as he changed.  "Well in a few hours you're going to be hopeless, mate."

 

"But it's not serious?"

 

"I suppose- Blimey, Harry, would you cover yourself already?"  Harry, whose robes had somehow managed to slip down, covered himself, perplexed.  "Just-  You should go see Madame Pomfrey after the game.  Alright?"

 

"Alright,"  Harry said, giving him a bemused grin.  Fred and George approached, each lifting him into the air by an arm.

 

"Hey Potter."

 

"Ready to kill them all?"

 

"Yeah, sure," he said.  They smelled good too.  The scent was making his head swim actually.  George sniffed at the air.

 

"Omega's been in here."

 

"Good, get our blood hot," Fred said.  "C'mon."  Harry let them lead him to the field with the rest of the team.  Ron glanced at him looking guilty.  Harry ignored him.  His eyes fixed on the Slytherins, one Slytherin in particular.

 

"Alright there, Potter?" Malfoy asked with a knowing smirk.  Harry tried to glare, he really did, but he couldn't even look at Malfoy.  When he finally spoke, his voice sounded small.

 

"Better than you're going to be after the game."  Malfoy scoffed.  And then without realizing quite how he got there, Harry was in the air, circling, trying to keep an eye out for the golden snitch.  It was growing more and more difficult by the second.  His arse was definitely leaking.  No question about it. Leaking onto his broom, making it very difficult to stay upright.  And he felt- he felt incredibly empty.  He needed something inside him.  He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.  

 

"What's the matter, see another dementor?" Malfoy taunted.  Harry looked over at him, trying to come up with a response, but Malfoy was too damn attractive, and it was making thinking impossible.  He gulped, using all of his effort just to stay on his broom.  Malfoy swerved closer, his eyes narrowing in confusion, and Harry felt his grip slipping.  "Harry?"

 

That did it.  His name out of Malfoy's mouth- he felt another wave of slick slip from him, and he slid off his broom, plummeting toward the ground.  His heart dropped.  He screamed.  This was it- this was how he died- and then something heavy crashed into him, slowing his fall until he was merely feet away from the dirt.  He stopped screaming, turning to his rescuer with embarrassment.  Malfoy's smirk was bigger than ever, but Harry didn't care.  He could have kissed him.   He  _wanted_  to kiss him.

 

"Thank you," he said, gripping Malfoy's robes.  His heart was still beating wildly, and he was suddenly aware how close they were.  Slick rolled down his leg.  Malfoy was the hottest man he had ever seen.  "Saved my life."

 

"You've got to be bloody mad, Potter, getting on your broom like that."  Malfoy wasn't smirking anymore.  Harry felt his head drop to his chest in shame.

 

"I'm sorry, I thought I'd be fine."

 

"You thought- you're what?  Nearly in full heat already and you thought you'd be fine."  Harry looked at him, puzzled.  All this talk of heat- it was too much for him to understand right now.  He just wanted to rip off his robes, maybe curl up in a bath- jerk off.  "Potter.  Look at me."  Harry looked, Draco's gray eyes seeming to bore into his mind.  "You don't know what's happening, do you?"

 

"No," Harry whispered.  He tugged at his robes again.  "Need to go- need-"  But Malfoy's arms were wrapping around him, and Merlin- he smelled so good.  Harry stopped caring.

 

"I know what you need, Potter," Malfoy said, lips curling into a smile.  Madame Pomfrey hurried toward them, along with Snape and McGonagall.  And then Malfoy's hand slipped under his robes, hitting Harry's bare chest and the lewdest moan he'd ever heard slipped from Harry's lips.  The professors stopped.  Harry somehow managed to help Malfoy get the robes off.  He felt better already, out of the confining old things.  Every breeze made his hairs stand on end.

 

"Malfoy-"

 

"Alpha," Malfoy said in a strange voice.

 

"Alpha," Harry said.  The word felt right somehow.  He slipped to his hands and knees, strange weakness forcing him down from his kneeling position.

 

"Fuck," Malfoy whispered.  Harry glanced up at Snape.  Why wasn't he doing something?  Surely a naked boy on the middle of the quidditch pitch lawn was cause for alarm.  Then it didn't matter.  Something brushed up against his arse and slid in easily, and Harry gasped, moaning again before he could stop himself.  "Fuck, Potter, I always thought you'd look better on your knees.  Thought I'd have to force you there.  I never realized you'd be so desperate for me you'd present in the middle of a quidditch match."  
  


Ron was on the field too, along with Fred and George, all staring at him in horror, but none making a move to help him.  The finger inside him curled up and he gasped.  Every nerve, every inch of skin was on fire.  "Malfoy- can we- can we go somewhere?" he choked from the last rational corner of his mind.

 

Malfoy chuckled, sending shivers up Harry's spine.  The finger began to work faster, and the new sensations had Harry's eyes rolling back in his skull, needy gasps escaping his lips.  " _Alpha_ , Potter.  No.  This is too perfect.  Now all your little friends can see me take you.  There won't be any nasty questions about consent- everyone here can see you're begging for it."

 

"Take? Ah-" Harry arched his back, thrusting his hips into Malfoy's hand as a wave of pleasure overwhelmed him.  He came, cock untouched, black spots swimming in front of his eyes.  Somewhere far away, he heard laughter, but he didn't care.  He needed more.  "Alpha-"

 

"I know," Draco murmured behind him, pulling his hand away.  Harry whined at the loss, earning him another chuckle.  A sea of green robes seemed to have taken to the field now, Slytherins watching the Gryffindor seeker gleefully.  Harry saw a few unusual protrusions through the groins of their robes, and found himself whimpering, desperate now for something he couldn't name.  "What's wrong, omega?"

 

"Draco-  _please,"_  Harry panted.  

 

"If you're not going to do it, get out of the way," Flint yelled.  Malfoy whirled around, his wand moving too fast for Harry to follow, and Flint flew backwards, landing on the ground with a yelp.

  
  
"Mine," Draco growled.  His hands closed around Harry's hips, roughly maneuvering him until he was satisfied.  And then something wonderful happened; the emptiness plaguing him lessened.  Malfoy was fixing everything. 

 

"Thank you, alpha, thank you," he babbled as Malfoy began fucking him.  Each thrust sent new waves of pleasure through his body.  Nothing had ever felt this good before.  This was what he'd needed his whole life.  He gasped as Malfoy smacked a hand across his ass.  He looked back, confused.  Wasn't he doing a good job?  

 

"Gotta remind you who's in charge," Draco muttered into his ear.  "And our audience."  Harry shivered, arching his back further.  Malfoy fucked him in slow deliberate strokes, and with Harry's back arched, he felt Malfoy hit just the right spot, over and over.  A stream of words fell from his mouth, begging, though he wasn't sure what for.  Draco didn't seem to mind.  Harry felt another orgasm building and gripped the grass as tightly as he could, trying to hold himself in place. A sharp smack hit his ass again, and Harry came, his cock twitching and spurting against his stomach.

 

"Draco, Draco," he murmured, trying to catch his breath.  "Too much.  It's too much-"

 

"No," Draco whispered, nipping at a spot on his neck just below his ear.  Harry balked.  Too much.  "Not yet, little omega.  I need you to trust me, Harry, can you do that?  I promise I'm gonna take good care of you."

 

Harry whimpered.  Draco's slow, deep thrusts grazed every nerve, and the fire was too much, he was too sensitive.  Malfoy was going to burn him alive.   But this was the man who'd just saved his life.  Who had made him feel so good.  "Yes, alpha," he choked.  He shivered as a warm hand closed around his cock, gently distracting him from his aching ass.

 

"Fuck, Potter," Draco gasped, his thrusts growing faster, more erratic.  Harry began to feel good again, the good, full feeling he'd felt before.  "I'm gonna knot you.  Make you mine."

 

Something warm was building in Harry's stomach, something deeply needy, desperate.  "Draco- alpha- I need- need- please."

 

"I know what you need, baby," Draco whispered, holding Harry's hips in place so tightly Harry knew he'd have welts later.  "Just trust me.  I'm gonna make you feel so good.  Fuck, just relax, omega.  Take good care of you."  Harry felt Draco's cock growing, every thrust putting more pressure against his prostate.  He felt like he was going to pass out.  His every instinct told him to thrash, to try to get away, but Draco's hands stroked his back, held him in place.  He had to trust.  Every thrust was torture, every thrust brought him more unbearable pleasure.  

 

Draco's thrusts grew faster, more shallow.  Harry felt his own eyes roll back and his toes curl as an earth-shattering orgasm hit him, forcing his face forward into the grass, his ass as high as he could press it.  Sharp pain rocked through his neck as Draco bit him, the knot inside him expanding even further, locking them in place.  In the back of his mind, he wondered if he should care that his worst enemy just fucked the life out of him, wondered what the fuck an omega was anyway, but for now he was content to lay on the grass, covered in his own semen, Draco's cock inside him.

 

Draco pulled them onto their sides, and Harry closed his eyes contentedly, letting Draco curl around him.  "Sorry, Potter.  The Malfoys have always done public claimings.  And I don't think I could have waited any longer to fuck you if I tried."

 

"Claiming?" Harry mumbled sleepily.  Someone cleared their throat, and Harry looked up to see a bemused Dumbledore staring down at them.

 

"Well, students, I believe you've had enough excitement for the day.  Prefects, if you could lead your houses to their dormitories.  Professors, off you go."  He turned back to Harry.  "Mr. Malfoy, I trust you'll take good care of Mr. Potter for the next few days?"

 

"Of course, professor," Draco drawled.  Harry grinned.

 

"Right then."  Dumbledore winked at Harry, then set about ushering the students off the field.  

 

"Claiming?" Harry asked again, sleepiness beginning to fade.

 

"You're mine, now, Harry," Draco said.  "But I'll make it very worth your while."  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Harry lay on the bed, his legs spread apart and tied to the bedposts. His arms were tied together above his head. The comforter beneath him tickled his skin and kept his nerves alight. He shivered, lifting his head up the bed as far as he could to look for Malfoy. He wriggled on the comforter, just to get some sort of contact. Laughter echoed from somewhere behind him.

 

"Oh come on, Malfoy, don't leave me like this," Harry said, trying to turn his head to get a look at his tormentor. "For Merlin's sake."

 

"There's that attitude problem again, Potter. I told you we were going to work on that." Harry shivered, his body twitching, his ass clenching, desperate for something to fill it.

 

"I'm sorry," he said through gritted teeth. "Now will you please get over here and fuck me already." It wasn't a question.

 

"What's this, scarhead? You were so sweet this morning, and now all of a sudden your snark is back. Why can't you just be that good omega I know's inside you?"

 

Harry arched his back, hissing in frustration. His skin was beginning to feel hot again, and his cock was hard enough that it ached, leaking onto his stomach. He scowled up at Draco. "Bloody Hell, I know you want this as much as I do." Malfoy sighed, sauntering to the foot of the bed. Harry shivered as Draco sat between his legs. His profile was perfect, his sharp features peering seriously at Harry.

 

"What I want..." he said, crawling toward Harry and straddling his hips. "Is to turn you into the perfect omega, Potter. I don't care how long it takes, you're going to sit there quivering until you show some respect." And Malfoy sat, pushing his entire weight onto Harry's cock. Harry gasped, arching his hips upward. Malfoy grinned at him smugly.

 

"Fuck you," Harry muttered. Draco raised an eyebrow.

 

"What was that?"

 

Harry groaned internally, aching to be touched more, to feel the ecstatic pleasure he'd felt earlier. The trembly, weak, hot feeling burned through his veins. He sighed. "I'm sorry, Draco," he said.

 

"Try again," Draco said, grinding his ass on Harry's stomach. Harry gulped, another wave of arousal cascading over his body. He glared at Malfoy, summoning all the resistance left in his bones. Draco leaned forward, tracing a finger from Harry's collar bone to his neck, brushing over the bite he'd made earlier. Harry shivered again, the twinging pain mixed with a sharp pleasure. He turned his head, exposing his neck to Draco, cursing himself. "There's some of that submission. It's a good look for you, Potter."

 

"Shove off," he gasped. Draco's fingers brushed across his nipples, twisting them until Harry gasped in pain, too sensitive nerves firing. His hips jerked upwards, unconsciously.

 

"This won't do. I'm going to give you one more chance, Potter. If you apologize and beg me to fuck you, politely, I'll fuck you until I knot your ass and make you cum until you can't anymore." Harry felt shivers of arousal flickering over his skin. His every instinct was screaming for him to give up, to submit. But his pride and his long rift with Malfoy stopped him. Before he could shut his stupid mouth, he told Malfoy exactly where he could shove it. Draco slipped off of the bed, giving him a very disappointed look. Harry felt a rush of regret, but to his surprise, Draco began untying him. He'd won. Soon he was free, and before he could do anything else, he was pawing at himself, one hand reaching for his cock, the other shoving three fingers into himself, gasping with relief. 

 

"Stop," Draco commanded in a very different voice than his usual one. Harry stopped. He felt tears welling up in his eyes at the discomfort. Draco tsked under his breath, sitting back onto the bed. "Come here. Over my lap." Harry obeyed, still scowling. "Silly omega," he whispered. "Denying your instincts out of pride. I could be balls deep in you right now." 

 

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but before he could, Malfoy's hand connect hard with his ass and he yelped instead, heat radiating from his ass. "Ow, Malfoy, that hurt."

 

Another smack echoed across the room, then another. Harry yelped in pain. "How are you not consumed by heat right now?" Malfoy asked. Another few smacks rained down on him and he grimaced, unable to move. 

 

"I am," Harry whispered. "But I'm not going to just treat you like a god because you're an alph-Ah!" Another five smacks hit him, causing him to whimper out in pain. Draco laughed.

 

"Potter, you're so bloody wet. I knew you were a little omega slut. Getting off on getting spanked." And he was wet. He was leaking near constantly, slick sliding out, silently begging for a cock. He gasped as the hand came down again and again. Tears slipped down his cheeks as the pain and humiliation of it began to hit him. "Shh, it's okay, Harry," Draco muttered, his hand rubbing Harry's sore ass. "If you beg me to stop like a good omega, I'll stop."

 

Harry held himself back, still crying from the pain, dying to just submit already, to make him and Draco both feel good. He lasted two more smacks. "Please stop, Draco, I'll be a good omega. I promise."

 

"Well, well, well. The chosen one is learning manners."

 

"Please," he muttered shamefully into the bedspread. "Please fuck me, alpha.."

 

"Unfortunately, my little omega," Draco said, squeezing his ass until Harry yelped at the harsh treatment of his tender skin. "You've been a pretty bad boy. You talked back to me, refused to submit to me. I need you submissive for me all the time, baby. Not just when you're desperate to get bred."

 

"I'm sorry, sir," Harry said, fearing another smack, bracing himself. It didn't come.

 

"Get back on the bed," Malfoy ordered. Harry complied as quickly as his shaking legs would let him. "Facedown." Harry lay still, letting the alpha tie his legs apart, and his hands together above him. He moaned aloud at the contact around his wrists, cursing his weakness. Draco laughed, but Harry felt something push against his hole, and started begging.

 

"Please, alpha, please, I'll take anything. Anything, please put something inside me, Draco."

 

"Now that's much better," Draco said, and Harry felt blissful relief as a finger slipped inside him. "I guess you just needed to be reminded of your place." Harry moaned like a whore as Draco's finger moved slowly inside of him, gently circling his prostate without landing on it. He felt another gush of slick slip from him. "Good boy, Harry. Soon I'll breed that attitude out of you for good." Harry hummed with pleasure, arching his back, humping at the blankets, trying to get more.

 

"More, please, Draco, I need more. Fill me-"

 

"I wish I could," Draco drawled. "I really do, but then I'd be rewarding you for bad behavior."

 

Soon Draco's pleasure-inducing motions became torturous, and he began panting with need. He humped against the blanket, frustrated, managing to get some friction. Three thrusts and he was cumming, screaming as his cock emptied onto the blankets. He glanced up guiltily, surprised to see Malfoy looking calm. 

 

"Bad omega," Draco said, slapping his ass again. Harry yelped, trying to shrink away but finding he had nowhere to go.

 

"I'm sorry, alpha, I just need- Fuck, I need you so bad," Harry babbled. "Please knot me. Please. Need-" 

 

And then Draco was on top of him, shoving something far larger than a finger inside him. Harry came again, the sudden intrusion hitting his prostate hard. When the black spots disappeared from his eyes, he took a few deep breaths, feeling Draco's hard, punishing thrusts. Draco's hand curled under his stomach, brushing his cock. Harry Gasped, the pressure on his ass and the pleasure on his cock competing in his brain. His ass ached every time Draco brushed against it. There was nothing he could do, nothing besides laying there and taking it, biting at the blankets to ease the sting of Malfoy's cock. He came again, eyes rolling back, hips rocking of their own accord. Malfoy stroked him through it, thrusts even and hard. But Harry was feeling too much now, too sensitive, and Malfoy seemed to have no intention of letting go of his cock. 

 

"Draco- alpha-" Harry babbled. "Stop. It hurts, I-"

 

"I thought this was you wanted, baby boy?" Draco whispered mockingly into his ear. "You wanted to cum, right? That's why you were being so difficult earlier? Well now you get to cum." Harry gasped, biting his tongue as he struggled in vain against the ropes holding him down. Draco's hand kept working on his red, achingly-hard cock, roughly shoving into Harry as he did so. Harry struggled again, but went limp as another orgasm tore through him, an explosion of pleasure and pain nearly causing him to black out. But the sensations still didn't stop, Malfoy fucked him harder than ever, his hand still curled around Harry.

 

Harry felt tears running down his cheeks again, his body began to quiver. Everything was too much, too hot, too harsh on his sensitive skin. "P-please," he whispered. "Please stop, Draco, I'm going to die."

 

Draco laughed at him. "You're not going to die, baby. You just need a good fucking to remember what you're made for. You're made for me. I'll stop when I'm sure you've learned that. C'mon, baby boy, cum for me again." And, somehow, Harry came again, sobbing. The blanket beneath him was soaked with his cum, his slick, and his spit. He was a wanton mess, and still Draco fucked him without mercy. Harry begged him to stop, a stream of words in barely intelligible sentences slipping from his mouth. It was too much. If he kept coming, his heart would give out. Every inch of his skin burned, in an intense stinging, almost pleasurable way. His spew of words slowed, his body submitting in a way Harry didn't know he could. He shivered, moaning softly as another orgasm hit, and he saw black.

 

"That's it, little omega, I knew we'd get you there," Draco said from somewhere far above Harry, his thrusts becoming shorter, more ragged. "Almost done, baby boy. You were fucking made for this. Gunna breed you up." Harry whimpered in response, staying perfectly still for his alpha, letting himself be used. He felt the base of Draco's cock growing, pushing on his sensitive walls. A few more tears leaked from his eyes, and he felt Draco's gently touch brush them away. "Relax, baby. You were meant to be breed. It'll be so good for you."

 

Harry bit the blanket again, as Draco's cock grew, painfully thrusting in and out of his ass before finally sticking and growing painfully large. Harry screamed as he came, soaking the place where he lay even more. Draco murmured to him soothingly, stroking his hair. Harry leaned into his touch, exhausted. 

 

"Good boy," Draco murmured. "Took my knot so well. Good omega." Harry smiled into the blanket and let sleep take him, his hands still tied above his head, Draco's knot still stretching him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were a haze of pleasure and discomfort, of endless cumming and stretching.  Draco's smirking face became his idol, the lumpy bed of the Hog's Head his church.  He felt used, taken, dismantled.  His life was being knotted, sleeping, then waking up to being mounted.  And then, as quickly as it had began, his heat faded.  On the seventh day he woke, feeling like his old self again.  Draco lay next to him, grinning.

 

"Good morning, Potter.  I think this is the first time you haven't woken up demanding to be filled."

 

"I feel... sane," Harry said, rubbing his scar.  "Is it always going to be like that?  The heat, I mean."

 

"The first time is the worst, I think.  Once you've been bred it gets easier."

 

"Bred," Harry repeated.  That was a word that had been thrown about frequently over the past week, but in his heat-addled frenzy, he hadn't stopped to think about it.  His heart began to sink.  "Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it does."

 

"Well," Draco drawled, lips curving into a teasing grin.  "What do you  _think_ it means, Harry?"

 

"What it  _sounds_ like," Harry said, struggling to keep his voice even.  "Is that you plan on knocking me up.  But since I'm a male, that would be impossible.  Right?"  Draco's smirk grew.  "Right, Draco?"

 

"My dear Scarhead, it seems time for a biology lesson.  You're a male  _omega._   What do you think the point of you going mad with lust for a week would be if nothing came of it?  You've got a biological imperative to bear your alpha's children- and to love every second of it."  Harry felt his heart sink.  But something worse was happening too.  He was growing wet at just the thought of it.  Draco's arms wrapped around him, pulling their bodies together.  He chuckled.  "You were made for this, Harry.  And I'll make it so good for you.  A life of pleasure, hanging off my cock whenever I want you there.  Knotted up as often as you can take it."  A hand grazed Harry's cock, and he felt goosebumps spread across his body.  

 

"Not yet," he managed to gasp.  "Not yet, Draco, please-"

 

"Oh, Harry," Draco sighed, his hand moving from Harry's cock to his ass.  "Look how much you want it.  Your body loves the idea.  You're practically begging to be bred.  And with any luck, you're already pregnant with our child."

 

Harry tried to pull away, but found Draco was too strong, effortlessly holding him in place.  "Draco-"

 

"Shh," Draco said in the harsher tone of voice, the one that Harry felt forced to listen to.  He grew silent, holding his neck out so Draco could see it.  "That's it, baby.  There's my good omega."

 

"Alpha," Harry whispered.  He felt Draco's smile brush his shoulder.  "Alpha, I trust you.  You saved my life."

 

"You can keep talking if you're saying things like that."

 

"But-"

 

Draco groaned.  "You were doing so well."

 

"But," Harry continued, trying to ignore the finger circling his hole, gently probing for his entrance.  "I need to finish school.  We both do.  How are we supposed to-"

 

"We'll be  _fine._   And of course you're going to finish school.  I don't want you to worry about that.  How would you be expected to raise our children without a proper education?  My family has enough money for us to be comfortable here, even with a child.  Now stop worrying.  I'll take care of everything, baby, I promise."  Harry sighed as Draco's lips pressed against his neck, a shiver running down his spine.

 

"But what if-"

 

"Shut  _up,_  Potter," Draco growled.  Harry shut up.  "There we go.  Good omega."  Draco's finger rolled lazily over his entrance again, sliding through a river of slick.  "Have you liked being my omega so far?"

 

"Yes, alpha," Harry whispered.  He was rewarded with the finger finally slipping inside him.  He gasped involuntarily. 

 

"Then I need you to trust me, baby, can you do that?"

 

"Yes, Draco," Harry said, his hips thrusting backward, trying for more friction.  

 

"Good boy."  Draco added another finger, pistoning them in and out of Harry until a wet sound emanated with every thrust.  Harry moaned, leaning backward into the contact, but the fingers withdrew too soon to bring him to completion.  He whined at the loss, but stopped himself as he felt the head of Draco's dick pushing against him instead.  He gasped as Draco slid in with a low moan, gently starting to thrust in and out.  Soon Harry was on the verge of ecstasy, but without the heat to help him along, he stayed right on the edge, whimpering, needily gasping every time Draco bottomed out.  "Do you trust me, omega?"

 

"Yes, alpha," Harry gasped.  Draco's thrusts grew faster, each aimed to hit Harry's prostate, pummeling him with pleasure.

 

"Does it make you wet when I say I want to breed you up, get you fat with my children?  Pump so much cum into you you'll have no choice but to conceive?"

 

A part of him still wanted to lie, to give in to the fear, but that part was silenced by his body, which hummed with desire, need, for everything Draco had said.  "Yes, alpha," he choked, eyes squeezing shut as another gentle wave of pleasure coursed through him, pushing him closer to orgasm.

 

"And," Draco panted, his thrusts growing harder, less even, his hands gripping Harry's waist so tightly they were sure to leave marks.  "Do you want me to fill you up with my knot, make you cum?  You want to be my omega, and pleasure me whenever I want it?""

 

"Yes," Harry gasped, letting out breathless moans every stroke now.  He was so close.  So close.

 

"Tell me how much you want it," Draco said, his voice strained.  "Go on, omega-"

 

"Please, Draco," Harry managed.   "Please knot me.  Want- want you to fill me up.  Make me cum."

 

"Breed you."

 

"Breed me," Harry agreed, rocking backwards.  He felt Draco's cock growing, pressing up against his prostate with a steady, unyielding pressure.  He came as Draco locked into him, stars swimming in front of his eyes, hips thrusting backwards, hungry for as much cock as he could fit inside him.  A splash of warm liquid hit his stomach as he shivered in Draco's arms, letting his head fall back onto Draco's chest.  Draco's arms wrapped around him even more tightly, and Harry felt the knot pulsing in his ass, filling him up.  He sighed, content, feeling a sleepy haze roll over him.  "Alpha," he murmured.

 

"That's right, baby."  They drifted off to sleep, still locked together.  Harry was still afraid- how could he not be?  But he trusted his alpha, and now he felt that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry returned to class on the eighth day. After so much time with Draco, it felt strange, jarring, to be away from him for so much of the day. He tried to avoid the side-eyed glances, tried to ignore the muffled giggles, and the whispered conversations that followed him from class to class. He'd been the object of gossip before, and it certainly wasn't the first time he was stared atsimply going about his day, but this time felt different. More personal. Even Ron and Hermione shot glances at him when they thought he wasn't looking, although at least they looked concerned. He made it through Herbology alright, seated between his friends, but when he and Ron got to Divination, he knew he was going to be in trouble. He looked around for Draco for a few moments before remembering Draco'd quit before the start of the year. He sat beside Ron, sinking feeling in his stomach. 

 

"Ah, Harry," a slow, slightly-slurred voice behind him whispered. "I sense that your innocent aura has blossomed into a more mature glow." He heard Lavender Brown giggle from somewhere behind him and felt his face flush. "Be cautious of who you cross paths with this week."

 

She stared at him expectantly. "Er- thanks," he muttered glaring into the crystal ball in front of him. The giggles grew louder, and he glared harder, hoping the fog in the glass would eat him up. 

 

"Today, class, we'll be discussing the effects of deflowering on the inner eye." Harry groaned, closing his eyes and placing his head in his hands. "Historically, of course, seers remained untouched the entirety of their careers. The oracle of Delphi, for example, and Cassandra of Ancient Rome." Harry took in a deep breath of foreign incense-filled air. The titters grew louder. "But as the world grew more modern, attitudes toward the physical act of love grew more accepting. Modern seers are often quite promiscuous. Enjoying the sexual act is now recognized as a way to open the inner eye through new experience, particularly for the receivers of penetration. Some of you in this room today might find that you see like never before." 

 

Trewlany's magnified bug-like eyes stared him down. She continued her lecture, seeming not to notice the giggles, which had only grown louder. 

 

"Ignore them, mate," Ron murmured, shooting a dirty look at Parvati and Lavender. Harry tried his best, gazing into the crystal in front of him, but before long, the whole room was buzzing with whispers, whispers he could only assume concerned him. Trewlany's figure loomed over him, and he turned with more than a little apprehension. 

 

"Well, dear? What do you see?"

 

"Er-" Harry glanced at Ron, trying to think of something. "I see a ship in a storm."

 

"A ship," Trewlany said, nodding. "And who's on the ship?"

 

"I can't tell. I just know it's going to wreck," he said, tugging at his tie. 

 

"I wonder, my dear, if that could be a metaphor for the wreck of your innocence?" Her huge eyes blinked from behind her glasses. Harry felt his face grow even redder. Parvati and Lavender tittered behind him.

 

"I think it's just a shipwreck," he mumbled, shooting a glare towards the giggles. Trewlawny nodded solemnly before moving on.

 

"Hey Potter," Seamus whispered. "I'd be happy to wreck your ship any time. Just say the word and you'll be free of Malfoy." Harry ignored him. The giggles grew louder. By the time class was out, a constant stream of laughter and lewd remarks was washing over him. The worst part was that he didn't even mind it, not really. He liked the attention, the intentions behind it all too clear. He shivered, placing his head in his hands. He left it there until they were finally excused.

 

Ron dogged him into the hallway, and Harry was suddenly very glad not to be alone with the likes of Seamus behind him. "You alright, mate?" Ron asked. Harry considered the question for a moment before answering.

 

"I reckon I'll be fine."

 

Ron shook his head. "Bloody Finnegan. Who does he think he is, anyway?" Harry opened his mouth to answer, then stopped in his tracks, a now-familiar warm feeling stirring in his stomach as he caught sight of Malfoy striding towards him. 

 

"Catch you later," he mumbled. Ron's expression darkened, but he didn't comment. Harry watched his mop of red hair disappear into the crowd. Malfoy touched his arm, and he felt his hair stand on end. He smiled without realizing he was smiling. "Hey."

 

"Hey, Potter," Draco said, his usual smirk brightening his face. "I missed you."

 

"I missed you too," Harry said fervently. Draco pulled him to the side of the hallway, ignoring the looks that followed them. 

 

"Weaselby didn't seem thrilled to see me."

 

"He's not happy with me either. He's being weird about this whole-" he waved his arms in the air, trying to grab onto the right word. "Thing," he finished lamely. Draco's smirk didn't waver.

 

"He'll get used to it. They all will, even if I've got to fuck you nightly on the Gryffindor table for a month." Harry felt a rush of slick slide from him. Malfoy snickered. "You like that idea?"

 

"No," Harry lied. He screwed his face into a mock scowl. "I don't need the castle seeing any more of my arse than they already have."

 

"I hardly think anyone aside from Granger and Weasel would mind. Fuck, Weasel would probably even like it. Bet he's dreamed of that tight arse of yours since we started school. Just like everyone else in our year." Malfoy's hand slipped down Harry's arm until it closed around his wrist. Harry closed his eyes, feeling Draco's fingers stroking his wrist in an almost lewd fashion. Harry felt himself growing wetter.

 

"You really think so?"

 

"Potter," Malfoy whispered, gently pushing him against the stone wall, pulling their hips together. Draco was hard. So hard. Harry shivered again. "I guarantee you that after our little show last week, there's not an alpha in this castle that hasn't cum to the thought of you naked and begging on the grass. Most of the betas too. Maybe I should tie you up and leave you for anyone who wants a go. Bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

 

"No," Harry whispered, his robes soaked in slick. Mafoy's hands cupped his ass, massaging it.

 

"You can admit it, Harry. I know you're a little omega slut. So desperate for cock that you'd present yourself in front of the school, if that's what it took to get your holes filled."

 

Harry whimpered as Draco's fingers slid across his hole through his robes. "Alpha," he said breathlessly. He leaned his head back, exposing his neck, his bond mark so that Draco could see.

 

"Good boy," Draco said, grazing Harry's neck with his teeth. "Such a good omega. I'll have you trained up in no time." Draco's hand slipped beneath Harry's robes, and Harry was suddenly conscious of the fact that they were in the middle of a busy hallway. A few students had already stopped to watch them. Harry felt his face flush a deep red, but then two fingers slipped inside him, curling up to push on his prostate and it didn't seem to matter anymore. He stood on his tiptoes, leaning forward, trying to get more contact. Draco was too much taller than him to go as deep as he needed.

 

"Alpha-" he babbled. Draco's lips grazed his neck, then the point where his neck and shoulders connected. Gooseflesh broke out over his entire body. His legs trembled, trying to push himself further up the wall.

 

"Do you want me to fuck you right here, baby?" Draco asked. "Where everyone can see? Give em some good material to get themselves off to later?"

 

"Yes, alpha" he muttered, desperately wriggling, trying to get more friction. 

 

"Spread your legs," Draco ordered, pulling his fingers out of Harry. Harry let out a low whine before he could help himself, but spread his legs on either side of Draco's. Strong hands grasped his thighs and lifted him into the air, pushing his back firmly against the wall. The cold stone sent tingles down his spine. Malfoy leaned forward and pressed their mouths together. His breath was hot and wanting on Harry's face, and Harry felt something pressing insistently against his wet hole. He shivered again, his whole body crying out in relief as Malfoy slid inside him. "Stop wriggling." Harry stilled, unaware that he'd even been moving. Draco's cock throbbed against his sensitive walls and he moaned, high and loud as Malfoy's grip under his thighs tightened. Harry barely had time to suck in a breath before his alpha began thrusting slowly, holding him against the wall. 

 

"Do you see them?" Draco asked with a low-pitched grunt, bottoming out in Harry. Harry saw stars, and had to force himself to listen. "Do you see them all lusting after you? They're hearing each of your little moans. They're all watching how much the Chosen One likes having a cock up his ass." Harry couldn't form words, he just moaned, his voice high and helpless, his arms wrapped around Draco's neck, legs spread wide. Draco shifted, the angle changing, and Harry found himself keening with every thrust, getting closer and closer to the edge. 

 

"Go on, Harry," Draco whispered. "Cum like a good omega." That was all the prompting Harry needed. Stars exploded in front of his eyes as he gasped with pleasure, burying his face in Draco's shoulder as his hips moved of their own accord, chasing every bit of pleasure they could find. The stars faded to black, and barely conscious he felt himself going limp like he had the time Draco'd forced too many orgasms from him. Draco laughed somewhere far away. "Fuck, you like people watching don't you?"

 

"Mmm," Harry said. The sensations were overwhelming now, but he found that he liked it, liked letting Malfoy take control of him and use him like a cock slave. He soon felt warmth building in his stomach again, and felt Draco's cock growing, catching at the end of his hole with every thrust. Mafoy's thrusts grew faster, and the knot started to hurt, then it locked inside him and Harry came once more with a loud cry. The world went black. Mumbled voices surrounded him. Blearily he opened his eyes.

 

"You okay, Harry?" Draco asked, stroking his hair. 

 

"M'okay," he muttered, arms tightening around Draco. "Just came really hard."

 

"I know, baby." Draco giggled again. "You're really into being watched."

 

"Shuddup," Harry murmured. He was vaguely aware that they were moving, Draco's knot still lodged inside him. He didn't bother looking around, seeing the people watching him, with his robes hiked up to his waist, hanging off Malfoy like a backpack. Instead he closed his eyes and let his alpha lead the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is some light Snarry in this chapter (just spanking). If you're only into Drarry, skip it!

They weren't allowed to room together when Harry's heat ended. Some bullshit about not "splitting up houses," and "you're too young for that." All Harry knew was that after one night without Draco beside him, he felt fidgety and anxious. The hungry looks of the alphas around him were frightening, not arousing. He glanced toward every door, marking out his escape routes. But perhaps worst of all, he was unbearably horny. Horny enough, even after a sound afternoon of getting fucked, that he slipped under his invisibility cloak and tiptoed his way across the castle.

 

It was incredible, after how many times he'd seen it, how strange and foreign the castle looked at night. The muggle idea of parallel universes seemed to come to life, with the pale, moonlight stone, and the eerily silent hallways, disturbed by his soft footfalls. He descended until he could go no further. When he passed the potions' classroom, he held his breath. A light flickered under the crack in the door, no doubt the product of some nefarious potion Snape had no business brewing. Why else would he be up past midnight? Harry shivered, his bare feet sending jolts of cold running through his whole body. This whole idea had been stupid. He was freezing down in the dungeons, with no way to get into the Slytherin common room undetected. Worse, Draco didn't even know he was coming. Even if he got in, how would he possibly find out where Draco's dorm was?

 

His heart caught in his throat as he ran into a shadowy something headfirst, something soft that smelled good. A gleam of bright blond hair caught the light of a torch. He frowned. "Malfoy?" he whispered.

 

"Potter?" a voice he'd recognize anywhere hissed back. "Where the hell are you?"

 

Harry pulled the cloak off with a flourish. "Thank god it's you. For a moment there I thought I'd walked head-first into detention."

 

"Is that- is that a bloody invisibility cloak? Merlin, you didn't tell me you had one of those."

 

"When was I supposed to do that? It's not exactly riveting pillow talk. And what are you doing out here, anyway?"

 

"Nothing," Malfoy said too quickly. "You know it's supposed to be the alpha that sneaks out to find the omega, Potter."

 

Harry grinned. "So you came out to find me, did you? What was your plan for getting past the fat lady?"

 

"What was your plan for sneaking down here?"

 

"I don't really plan," he admitted. "I just sort of- just sort of go with things and they work out. Like tonight." Malfoy scoffed. The sound echoed through the corridor and Harry froze in place. A door behind them creaked open, spilling light onto the cobblestone. Harry threw the cloak over them and heard a world-weary sigh from the direction of the Potions classroom.

 

"Mr. Malfoy, I assume you're hiding somewhere in that corridor," Snape's low drawl said. "Come out or you'll be scrubbing bed pans for a month."

 

Draco shot Harry a look, then pulled the invisibility cloak off of both of them. Harry unconsciously positioned himself behind Draco. "Good evening, Professor," Draco said.

 

"I wish I could say the same." Snape shot a disdainful look at Harry. "Explain yourself."

“I was just trying to find-” Harry started. Snape held up a hand.

“I asked your alpha, Potter. Not you. Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing outside your dormitory at this time of night?”

“I was going to help Harry with potions. So he doesn’t fail.” Snape rolled his eyes, turning up his nose at the pair of them.

“Well, I’ll make that easier for him, shall I? A week’s detention for you, Potter. And ten points from Gryffindor.”

 

“Professor-”

“And two days for you as well, Mr. Malfoy. Although your intentions were, no doubt, admirable, there is no excuse for wandering the castle after hours. Go back to bed. I’ll make sure Mr. Potter makes it back.” Draco shot a furtive glance at Harry, then strode off, hands in the pockets of his robes. Snape gripped Harry’s arm painfully and dragged him down the hall. To Harry’s surprise, they stopped at the Potions classroom, and Snape pushed him inside.

“What are we doing here?”

“Professor,” Snape prompted. Harry gritted his teeth.

“What are we doing here, professor?”

 

“It seems that you require a lesson in attitude, one that Mr. Malfoy has neglected to teach you. Take off your robes, Potter.”

“What?” Harry asked, aghast. “Draco will kill you if you- if you do anything.”

Snape rolled his eyes and pulled up the cuffs of his robes. “I’m not going to defile you, Potter. I respect Malfoy’s claim. Professors of Hogwarts, however, have a right to punish omegas… differently than they do their other students. Take. Off. Your robes.”

Reluctantly, Harry pulled off his robes, leaving his pants on. Snape sat at his desk and beckoned Harry closer. He took a deep breath and walked over to Snape, who grabbed his wrists easily with one hand, pulling Harry over his lap. “This hardly seems appropriate-” he protested as he felt his shorts being pulled down. 

“It hardly seems appropriate for you to be in the dungeons at two in the morning, and yet, here we are.” Harry fumed silently as Snape grabbed his ass none-too-gently. “I’m going to teach you to respect the rules, Potter, if it takes me the rest of your time here to do it.”

“What are you- ah!” Harry said, cut off as the first smack cracked across his ass. “That hurt!”

 

“That’s the point.” Harry clenched his buttcheeks together as another blow hit him. The sting radiated through his body, warmth spreading from what Harry knew were angry red marks on his buttocks. Snape hit him again, but this time Harry was ready for it. He pushed himself up, ripping a hand out of Snape’s grip and blocking the blow before it could make contact. Snape sighed above him, and Harry felt his hands fly in front of him, bound by some sort of invisible rope. He tried to stand and found his legs immobilized.

“Stop,” Harry protested.

“Hogwarts has rules for a reason,” Snape said, punctuating each word with a sharp blow. Harry felt his eyes start to water. “If you choose not to follow them there will be consequences.”

 

“Fuck you,” Harry gasped, feeling a few tears slip down his cheeks. 

“The longer you show defiance, the longer your punishment will be,” Snape said. There was a note of something Harry hadn’t heard there before, something far more frightening than Snape’s usual disdain. He shivered. “Your rule breaking has gone on long enough, Potter, and now it’s rubbing off on Malfoy. That ends… tonight.”

The spanking still hurt, but something more horrifying was happening now. Shivers were running up and down his spine, and his little cock was growing hard, pressing into Snape’s leg. His hole was growing wet and open. Harry prayed the professor didn’t notice. 

“That’s enough,” he said, forcing as much authority as he could into his voice. Snape ignored him. Harry cursed his omega instincts, cursed the fact that his body responded to spanking with submission. “Please,” he muttered through another round of tears.

“Better,” Snape said. Harry felt his ass being grabbed and winced as his tender skin was pinched and prodded at. He began to relax, snapping back to high alert as another smack hit him. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you getting off on this.” Snape’s voice dropped lower, and Harry felt goosebumps break out all over his back. Another spank hit him, and Harry found he could move his arms again. To his chagrin, he no longer wanted to. “Good omega.”

“Please stop, sir,” Harry whispered. Tears rolled from his eyes in earnest now, but he wasn’t sure if they were from pain or the humiliation of the ordeal.

“Not yet,” Snape said, adjusting Harry over his lap. Harry felt something hard poking his stomach, and realized, sickeningly, that the Potion’s master was getting off on this too. “I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson just yet. You’re an omega, Potter. You shouldn’t have to be spanked into submission. You obey all alphas’ commands, not just Mr. Malfoy’s. Alphas know what you need better than you do. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes, alpha,” Harry said, feeling a rush of pleasure at the words. Snape was right. His life always went better when he submitted. 

“Good.” Snape spanked him twice more, then stopped, caressing Harry’s ass more gently this time. Harry sighed, wishing Draco was there to see him like this, to take advantage of Harry’s newfound meekness. He gasped as Snape’s hand came down hard again. His face was wet with tears, his ass leaking with abandon now. “I knew we’d get there, Potter.” Snape suddenly pushed Harry off his lap, onto the floor. Harry sat in a crumpled heap, glancing up at his professor with confusion. “Get dressed.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said. He pulled his clothes back on, not bothering to hide his cock. Snape had already seen his arousal. There was nothing more to hide. He looked at the floor, ashamed.

“We will continue this lesson tomorrow in detention. Until then, go directly back to your dormitory. If I find you’ve been anywhere else…” Harry’s imagination filled in the pause quite well. He walked slowly to the door, eyes still downcast. “Oh, and Potter.” He looked back to see Snape smirking at him. “You’re not to orgasm until next time you’re on your alpha’s knot. Do you understand?”

Harry nearly protested, then caught himself. “Yes.” He gritted his teeth and added, “Professor.”

“Good.” Snape waved him out the door and sat back at his desk. Harry returned to his common room, slick dripping down his legs, face red, unsatisfied.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry spent the night alone in his bed, desperately trying not to touch himself.  He ached and needed, not as badly as he had when he was in heat, but bad enough that he couldn't sleep, couldn't do anything but sit and wish for something inside him.  He survived until sunrise, throwing on a robe with nothing underneath and leaving the dormitory before Seamus or the others could get any ideas.  He practically sprinted to the Great Hall, ignoring the hungry look alphas shot at him as he walked by.  His heart jolted as he caught sight of Draco at the Slytherin table, talking to a fifth-year he didn't know.

"Draco," he said, inhaling the scent of his alpha as another wave of slick ran down his leg.  

"Harry," Draco said, smirking.  "How was your... lesson?"

"Can we go somewhere?" Harry asked, ignoring Marcus Flint's fixated gaze.  "I-I need to talk to you."

"You can talk to me right here," Draco said, patting the spot beside him.  Harry frowned, but sat, nonetheless.  He lowered his voice.

"Snape... Well, I don't think what he did yesterday was exactly by the book."

"What happened?  Merlin, Potter, you're dripping."  Harry gulped, wishing Draco would be a bit quieter.

"He- er-" Harry leaned forward and whispered in Draco's ear.  "He spanked me."

"And?" Draco asked loudly, eyes gleaming.  "You've presented now, Potter.  You're an omega.  Your professors have every right to discipline you."

"Well- he seemed pretty... excited, if you catch my drift."  Draco laughed, and to Harry's chagrin, so did the Slytherins around them.

"Who wouldn't be?  To have the chosen one over their laps, dripping wet and submitting so nicely.  As long as he doesn't fuck you, so far as I'm concerned, he can do whatever it is that he wants."

Harry stuttered for a moment, then stopped, trying to avoid the gaze of the Slytherin students.  "Can we- can we go to your dorm?  Please?"

"Please what, Potter?" Draco asked, grinning.  

"Please, alpha," he said softly. 

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time for that.  If you want me, it'll have to be here."  Harry caught more pairs of eyes staring at them in anticipation and gulped, his body begging him to just agree.

"Okay," he said quietly.  Draco's strong arms pulled him onto his lap, and Harry felt the bulge beneath his robes pressing into his behind.  He shivered.  Draco's breath was hot on his neck, and Harry gasped as his ear was bitten gently.

"Give them a nice show today, Harry," Draco whispered, caressing his sides.  "We've got a Potions exam.  They need something to get 'em through it."  Harry took in a deep breath as Draco kissed his neck.  Draco's hands deftly undid his robes, and Harry pulled them off eagerly, hearing the giggles circulating around the hall but no longer caring.  Draco pulled him back down, fingers finding his nipples and rubbing them in slow, hard circles.  His breath hitched and he let out a low moan, little shocks of pleasure rolling over his body.

"I-I can't come," he murmured, trying to keep his voice low so those around him wouldn't hear.  "Not until- your knot," he managed as Draco pushed his nipples harder.

"Is that what Professor Snape said?  Why don't you try to listen, for once, then.  Try not to get off until you're on my knot.  If you last longer than five minutes, I'll even give you ten galleons."  Harry wriggled in discomfort as Draco suddenly pinched him, twisting his nipples and sending him into a spasm somewhere between pleasure and pain.  

"Draco-" he hissed.  Draco's hands moved lower, landing on his hips.  He guided Harry back and forth over the growing bulge, grinding him on it and groaning.  Harry let out another gasp as Draco's mouth closed around the bond mark on his shoulder and started to suck.  He moaned, arching his back and giving the Slytherin table a good view of his chest.  He caught sight of Marcus Flint, whose eyes glazed over in lust and whose hand had disappeared into the folds of his robes, slowly moving up and down. 

"That's it, baby," Draco said against his neck.  "Gonna give em a real good view."  Harry tried to scrunch back down, but Draco held him in place.  His hands slid down to Harry's thighs and lingered there for a moment.  Then one wrapped around his stomach and the other found his cock, gripping it tightly- too tightly.  "My, my, you're excited already.  Is it all the eyes?"  Harry tried to squirm away.

"Can't- can't come," he reminded Draco.  The Slytherin laughed.  

"Oh I know.  But that's because you got in trouble.  I'm not going to let if affect my pleasure, now, am I?  And I want to touch your cock.  Don't cum."

"Draco-" he gasped as Draco started playing with him, rubbing the head of his penis in gentle circles.  Harry tried to ignore the swirls of pleasure spiraling around his stomach.  He tried to ignore Draco's talented fingers, one working on a nipple, the other still on his dick.  But he moaned, arching his back again, body responding, desperate for more.  His eyes landed on Marcus again, who leered at him, making no move to hide what he was doing.  Harry's body felt hot and empty.  "Draco- inside.  Please.  Need- need something inside me."

"Aren't you worried that'll make you cum?" Draco asked in feigned surprise.  Harry groaned.

"Please.  Don't care."  Draco obliged, sticking two fingers into his dripping wet cunt and curling them at the perfect angle.  Harry saw black for a moment as his body lurched, trying to get more, deeper.  "Thank you, alpha.  Oh, thank you, alpha," he babbled, moaning as the fingers fucked him.  He tried to focus on something- anything- but the orgasm building inside him.  His eyes flew to the staff table.  Maybe if Snape wasn't watching- but he was, his face expressionless as ever.  Harry noticed, though, that there was a hint of red in his cheeks, one that wasn't usually there.  He felt himself flush in response.  

Draco added another finger, and Harry tried to focus.  He counted down from 100.  He multiplied.  He tried to remember the principles of wordless magic, but it was no use.  The fingers curled inside him, pressing insistently on his g spot, and he couldn't stop himself.  He saw stars as he came, his body arching up and jolting, desperately trying to get something more inside him as his ass spasmed around the intrusion.

"Such a bad boy," Draco scolded, adding a forth finger.  Harry's vision turned black, and he came down from his orgasm slowly, painfully, feeling the hard press of Draco's fingers all the while, probing him, stuffing him full.  "You want me to fuck you, Potter?  You're already in trouble.  Might as well go all the way, right?"

"Yes," Harry gasped, uncomfortably full, grinding against the fullness anyway.  "Need- need, Draco, please."

"Look," Draco murmured against his neck.  "You've got a fan club."  The Slytherins stared at him, no longer bothering to hide their lust as they watched him bounce up and down on Draco's fingers, moaning.  Harry felt the brush of shame at the back of his mind, but too much of him found the whole thing hot.  He liked that there were so many people around dying to fuck him, liked that Draco was showing him off.  He moaned loudly, locking eyes with Marcus Flint as Draco's fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot inside him.  Marcus sneered at him, hand moving faster inside his robes.

"Draco," Harry gasped.  "Fuck me.  Please." 

"As you wish," Draco said, pulling him off with a grin.  Harry whimpered at the sudden loss of fingers, but quieted quickly as Draco shot him a warning glance.  He sat naked on the cold wooden bench, his arms crossed around his chest, watching as Draco pulled out his hard cock and started stroking it, the rest of his robes still in tact.  Harry watched, feeling his mouth water.  "Suck," Draco commanded, alpha shining strong through his voice.  Harry leaned over and took Draco's cock into his mouth without a moment's hesitation.  The musky taste of alpha filled his mouth and he moaned, his own cock standing even harder up against his stomach, hormones rushing through him.

"Fuck, Potter," a sixth year he didn't know muttered, pulling out his own cock and stroking it slowly.  Harry felt another rush of embarrassment, but quickly forgot it as Draco's cock twitched in his mouth, and a hand closed gently on the back of his neck.

"Shh, it's okay, baby," Draco murmured.  "I'll make you feel so good in a minute.  You'll forget all about them.  Just help get me ready."  Harry let himself be soothed, leaning into the touch.  He took Draco's cock to the back of his throat, as much of it as he could fit, then began sucking it.  Draco leaned back and rewarded him with a low moan and more pressure to the back of his neck.  Harry felt a jolt of pleasure, and a silent command to submit.  He tried to open his throat wider, to take more of Draco.  Draco's hands tangled in his hair, pushing him down further until Harry gagged, then pulling his head back, face-fucking him slowly.   Harry let his eyes slide closed, focusing on the taste of Draco, the intoxicating smell of him.  

After a few minutes, Draco pulled his head back and gripped his hips, guiding Harry back onto his lap.  Harry faced him, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.  He tried to ignore the snickers, the barely concealed grunts of pleasure echoing around the hall.  Draco pulled Harry's face to his neck and Harry inhaled deeply, letting the calming scent of his alpha overpower him.  He wasn't in control, Draco was.  He didn't have to worry about anything around them.  The only thing he had to do was submit, to let Draco decide how and where to take him.  There was something very comforting in the knowledge.  Something freeing.  He lifted his ass and shuddered in anticipation as he felt the head of Draco's cock press against his rim.  

"Tell me how much you want it," Draco said, holding him still.  Harry whimpered in frustration, trying to arch his hips just right and get some contact, but Draco held him fast.

"Please- alpha, please.  Please take me.  Please," he gasped, knowing he'd get what he wanted sooner if he cooperated.

"Such a good omega," Draco praised, sliding into Harry one agonizing inch at a time.  Harry gasped as Draco bottomed out, holding him impaled on his cock.  "Ride me, Harry.  And when you cum this time, I want the whole hall to hear it."

Harry shivered, twitching around the cock inside him.  Slowly, he began to rock back and forth, letting Draco's cock nearly slip out of him before taking it all back inside.  Draco's hands found his waist, guiding him up and down in a steady motion.  Harry moaned as the angle changed and Draco hit his prostate, riding with that in mind as one of Draco's hands stroked his neck, lingering on the bite mark that claimed Harry as Draco's.  Harry shivered, speeding up, gasping every time Draco's dick rubbed across his prostate.  Soon he was twitching, shivering, and only Draco's hand guiding him kept his thrusts rhythmic.  Draco's other hand slid down his chest, tweaking a nipple on the way, down Harry's stomach, finally coming to a rest on the head of his tiny hard cock.

Harry sped up, riding Draco as he chased his orgasm, jolts of pleasure radiating up from his ass.  He was losing control, panting and gasping as Draco guided him up and down, over and over.  "Ah," he yelped, the hand on his cock teasing him, pulling him closer and closer to the edge.

"Cum, omega," Draco ordered, thrusting his hips upward with Harry's every down stroke.  Harry came, clinging to Draco's neck as his orgasm ripped through him.  He shouted Draco's name as his muscles tensed, milking Draco's cock for all he was worth.  As the intense pleasure faded to a glow, Harry's eyes opened, catching sight of his audience.  He flushed a deep red and slowed, burying his head in Draco's shoulder, feeling the wetness of his release on his stomach.  Draco chuckled against his hair, then pulled Harry off of him, setting him down on the table.  Harry whined and reached for him, but Draco held him down easily with one hand. 

"I told you we were going to give them a show," he said, shaking his head at Harry as though disappointed.  Harry lay back with his head against the table, legs spread and dangling, exposed.  His cock was already starting to harden again and white liquid stained his stomach.  Draco ran both hands over his chest, down his stomach, to his thighs, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.  Harry twitched, still feeling empty, wanting, trying to wait as patiently as he could for Draco to fuck him again.  "Good omega," Draco praised, stroking the inside of his thighs.  "You're getting so patient."  Harry remained silent, still waiting.  Finally, Draco obliged, pushing his hard cock back against Harry's wet hole.

"Alpha," Harry whispered, staring into Draco's eyes.  Draco pushed inside him with a groan, holding his arms to the table, like Harry would dare try to move at this point.  He shivered, the world fading away as Draco began to rut against him, his sensitive walls lighting up with pleasure.  He moaned, no longer caring who was watching, who was listening.  It didn't matter.  The only thing that mattered was that he was getting fucked hard on the table by his alpha, his hands pinned above his head.  Draco bit down on Harry's bond mark, and Harry screamed breathlessly, hips wriggling, desperate to find more friction, to push himself over the edge.  Draco held him down more tightly, slowing his pace to an infuriating speed, dragging his dick through Harry's passage just fast enough to drive him mad, barely slow enough to keep his orgasm at bay.

"Wanna hear you beg," Draco muttered against his neck, voice low and coarse.  Harry tried to arch his back, tried to meet Draco's thrusts with his own, but he was held fast.

"Please," he whispered, still trying to arch his back.  "Please, alpha, please.  Fuck me hard.  Knot me.  Need you- ah-"  Harry felt his voice cut off as Draco started fucking him in earnest, pounding him into the table and grunting with each thrust.  Harry heard a series of high pitched moans, and with a jolt, realized they belonged to him.  He lost all sense of time and space, the only thing that mattered was that he was getting dicked down hard, his body surrendering to the sensations, letting his alpha do whatever he pleased.  He felt another orgasm building, urged on by Draco sucking on his neck, holding his arms uncomfortably still.  He was powerless, body submitting perfectly just like it was designed to, increasing his pleasure.  

He felt Draco's cock starting to grow, and the man above him fucked him even harder, groaning, hands starting to shake around Harry's wrists.  Harry focused on the mix of pain and pleasure on his prostate as Draco grew bigger and bigger, rubbing against him in hard, quick strokes.  His eyes slipped closed as he dissolved into sensation.  As his alpha's knot locked inside him and he heard Draco yell in pleasure, Harry came, spasming around Draco, his little cock dribbling cum.  His hips arched of their own according, pulling Draco deeper, harder, as the man released inside of him.  Harry's whole body quivered, entirely spent, under Draco's weight.  He glanced around, spotting a few exposed cocks, many more students with their hands surreptitiously wrapped inside their robes.  He no longer had the energy to care.  Draco's hands stroked his hair gently, then lifted him off the table, back onto the bench, still locked on his knot.

"Guess you're coming with me to arithmancy," Draco said, smoothing Harry's hair back.  Harry lay his head on Draco's shoulder, spent.

"Mkay," he murmured. He caught Marcus Flint's eye.  Markus winked at him.  He blushed.

"I'm surprised the teachers haven't complained about this yet.  Maybe they just like watching Potter get fucked as much as the rest of us do," Marcus said, grinning at Draco.  Harry couldn't help but agree, particularly when it came to a certain potions master.  He glanced at the head table, catching Snape staring at him impassively.  He shuddered, wondering what torture Snape would have in mind for him in detention.

"Well I aim to please," Draco said, wrapping an arm around Harry's stomach.  Harry let his eyes slip closed, trying to listen to Draco's discussion with his friends, but unable to focus on anything except the knot pressing against his stomach, locking him in place, owning him.  He sighed in pleasure.


End file.
